1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an explosion suppressive foil which is inserted into a container or tank containing inflammable liquid or explosive liquid whereby a number of safe gaps are defined within the container so that explosion is suppressed or prevented, and more particularly, to an explosion suppressive foil in which the effective magnitude of a unit safe gap is maximized so that the volume occupied by the foil upon charging within the container becomes minimized, and at the same time, a portion defining the safe gap, that is the directional property of the safe gap defining member is eliminated so that the explosion suppressive effect is increased.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a commercially available explosion suppressive foil, known as EXPLOSAFE (trademark), is inserted into a container so that a number of safe gaps are defined within the container charged with inflammable or explosive liquid.
According to the conventional technique, since the structure of safe gap is constructed by a vertical wall, the definition of a safe gap is uncertain because it has a directional property in vertical direction even if safe gaps are arranged so as to be staggered up and down. In this case, it is judged that safe gaps are extended by adjoining ones so that ensuring of an effective quenching distance is difficult.